<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will smile if I see you by jennie_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633068">I will smile if I see you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennie_writes/pseuds/jennie_writes'>jennie_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>time stamps [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, just saying, ships could change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennie_writes/pseuds/jennie_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of snapshots from the daily lives of jisoo, jennie, rosé and lisa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>time stamps [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [8:25am]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I had an idea of posting a collection of random snapshots of the girls' daily lives. I hope you enjoy! And if you head over to my tumblr, you can actually send me requests :D</p><p> </p><p>tumblr: https://jennie-writes.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"have you always been this beautiful?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[8.25am]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“have you always been this beautiful?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>rosé is just about to crack an egg into the frying pan when jennie suddenly speaks up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“what?” rosé tries her best to contain the smile that is threatening to form on her face, as she turns and looks at jennie sitting at the kitchen counter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>jennie doesn't say anything. she just gently lifts her cup of coffee to her lips and takes a slow sip. eyebrows raised with a small smile playing on her lips, jennie just gestures to the frying pan and ignores rosé’s question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>rosé almost forgets about breakfast until jennie directs her attention back to the frying pan. she turns around and raises her hand once more, ready to crack her egg.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“my <strong><em>beautiful</em></strong> girlfriend” jennie murmurs from behind her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>rosé doesn't turn around this time, and continues to focus her attention on making breakfast. she does, however, allow herself to bask in the compliment and smiles in contentment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>the rest of the morning is filled with warm food, boisterous laughter and gentle kisses.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [3:43am]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"are you leaving?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>[3.43am]</strong> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“are you leaving?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>lisa stops, one hand on the doorknob while the other clutches her carry-on like her life depended on it. she doesn't turn around but she doesn't open the door either. the only sounds breaking the suffocating silence are the gentle whirring of the fan and the steady breathing of the woman behind her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“lisa,” jennie calls out softly, her voice just slightly above a whisper. the air was thick with anticipation and jennie counts to 8 in her head before she hears lisa let out a soft sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>slowly, lisa turns to face jennie. the only light source is the moon shining bright in twilight sky but lisa wishes that it was completely pitch black instead. because right now, the moonlight filtering in through the windows is enough to reflect in jennie’s glistening eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>jennie blinks and lisa’s heart clenches as she watches a lone tear slowly slides down jennie’s cheek. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>lisa steels herself before she opens her mouth to respond. “I'm sorry, jennie.” lisa promptly turns around and leaves through the door without sparing another glance at the lonely woman just standing there. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>ten minutes pass since the door closed behind lisa and jennie remains rooted to the floor. <em>“but you promised.”</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [2:37am]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"i can't lose you"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>[2:37am]</strong> <em>“i can’t lose you.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>rosé stands there, unshed tears in her eyes. she's not crying yet but you can hear the shakiness in her voice whenever she opens her mouth to speak. she tries her best to remain composed but with each passing second that lisa doesn't respond, she feels her composure slipping away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“please” rosé reaches out to grab the sleeve of lisa’s shirt but lisamoves her arms just out of reach and rosé flinches as if she's been burned. the silence is deafening but rosé swears she can hear the blood rushing through her veins and the cracks slowly forming in her heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>lisa</em>,” rosé pleads, the tears already flowing down her porcelain cheeks. “<strong>i</strong>. <strong>can’t</strong>. <strong>lose</strong>. <strong>you</strong>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>they've been each other’s everything for years now, and rosé swears she wouldn't survive it if it all ends right here. she can’t even remember how this argument started but it’s been months in the making. now hours later, harsh words were carelessly thrown and they still haven't reached an understanding. rosé takes a deep breath and holds it, because it’s the only thing she can think of doing when it feels like everything is on the edge of falling apart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>lisa utters the three words that pushes everything off the edge and roséreleases the breathe she's been holding, barely managing to keep her knees from buckling under the sudden weight on her shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>you already did.</em>” three words, and just like that, the tense atmosphere shatters and rosé feels her entire life collapse. she doesn't notice lisa take a step back and turn around towards the door. she doesn't hear the front door slam shut as lisa walks out of their shared home, probably forever. all she can concentrate on is her shallow breathing and the blood rushing through to her head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>rosé doesn't know how long she stands there for but by the time she looks up, the faint scent of lisa barely lingers in the cold air and the love of her life is long gone. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>